


Fine Dining

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Dinner, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar makes Varian laugh at Anduin Lothar's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Dining

Anduin Lothar bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to stifle a chuckle at Khadgar’s expense. The mage was dressed in formal attire that was a little fancier than anything Anduin  preferred to wear, but he had to admit that it looked very attractive on the young male. Khadgar had been invited to dine with the royal family at every meal, and while he had worn his usual robes to breakfast and lunch, he had apparently decided to dress up a bit for dinner.

He didn’t look out of place exactly. Llane wore his usual royal garb and Taria was dressed elegantly as always, as were her children. If anything Anduin was underdressed, but he had never cared about such things and his brother in law had never seemed bothered. Taria had chewed him out on the odd occasion as she knew he had nicer clothes but refused to wear them. In the end it was just a casual family dinner, and if the others wanted to dress nicely for it then who was Anduin to disagree.

Llane always sat at the head of the table with Taria and Adariall on one side and Varian, Anduin and Callan on the other, in that order. Varian had taken rather a liking to Khadgar though, so Anduin had shifted himself and his son down a place to make room for the mage. Khadgar had greeted the family respectfully before seating himself, giving Anduin a quick smile before turning his attention to Varian and asking the boy how his afternoon had been.

The food was served and the adults discussed lighter topics than the war. There was plenty of time between meals for more depressing subjects; dinner was for family time. Khadgar spent most of his time listening quietly before his attention was attracted by the Crown Prince who punched him lightly in the arm. Khadgar responded by opening his mouth and showing Varian his chewed up food, drawing a delighted squeal from the boy.  
“Child,” Anduin admonished. Khadgar turned around and showed him the chewed up food as well, causing Callan to snigger briefly before schooling his face into a more neutral expression lest he draw the ire of his father. Anduin shouldered Khadgar in response before returning his attention to Taria’s conversation with Adariall.  
“There are many unanswered questions in this world,” the Queen was saying carefully in response to a particularly difficult ethical question her daughter had posed.

“Like why the Queen is so pretty but her brother looks questionable at best,” Khadgar whispered loudly to Varian, eliciting another peal of laughter from the boy. Llane and Adariall also chuckled at Anduin’s expense while Taria bit her lower lip to try and hide her smile.  
“What was that Khadgar?” Anduin asked, placing his fork back onto the plate so he could give the mage his full attention.  
“It’s ok Anduin, we can’t all be perfect,” Khadgar continued, patting the warrior beside him on the shoulder.  
“Laugh it up bookworm,” Anduin responded, mind already searching for suitable methods of revenge he could indulge in after the meal.

“Don’t be like that, we still love you anyway.” With that, Khadgar wrapped his arm around Anduin’s shoulders to pull him closer then placed a kiss on the startled warrior’s cheek. Anduin snorted and pushed the laughing mage back, his face turning a pale shade of red. The rest of his family were in stitches now, with even Taria chuckling behind her hand.  
“Oh Khadgar you shouldn’t tease Uncle Anduin like that,” Adariall said after her giggles had subsided, finally coming to the aid of her uncle.  
“It’s alright, he likes it, don’t you Uncle Anduin?” Khadgar grinned. Anduin grabbed a bread roll from the table and shoved it into the mage’s mouth, mind already whirring through possibilities for later revenge. Looking around at his family, Anduin had to admit to himself that it was good to see them so joyful. Laughs and smiles seemed so rare after the war had begun, it was nice to see them happy for a change. Maybe inviting Khadgar to dine with them wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
